wolf in love
by holo the wise wolf13
Summary: holo and  lawernce are kissing by the fire when suddenly large white bird lagre then human lands next to them and will lawernce be changed into a wolf like holo idont own spice and wolf
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction: spice and wolf

Title: wolf in love

Chapter1

It's been 5days since Holo and lawercne lifted renos and they were on the wAgon again and holo turned to lawernce and said aren't we there yet with her tail wagging happily. Then he turned to and said no as he looked at the women he loved and thought to himself that she is just so beautiful . then holo turned to him and said what has a pretty face desricted you then she playful hiit his chin with her tail. Then holo turned to him and said im gong to take a nap and then lawernce said ok. Then with in a few seconds holo had falled asleep. Then lawercne turned around and looked at her and thought that she is just so cute when she sleeps. Then a few hours pass and holo wakes up and thinks to herself why does this man love me so much. Then she turned to lawernce and said to him why don't we make camp for tonight and lawernce nodded his head in agreement. And so lawernce stoped the wagon and holo jumped down and he tied his horse to a near by tree and started a fire and sated next to holo who looked like she had something on her mind. So lawernce turned to her and asked her what was on her mind then holo turned to him and asked why did you have to tell me you love me back in renos now im confused of what to do. Then he turns to her and says I wasn't lying cant your ears tell you that. The holo nodded her head in agreement. That's why its so difficult for me to then holo put her hand on his face and leaned forword and kissed him on the lips. Then holo pulled away then lawerce looked at her red crimson eyes and asked why she had kissed holo said I don't know im not sure then lawerne returned the favor and kissed her too. Then he started to pull a way from her face but holo garbed his face and told him please don't stop this shocked him. So they kept on kissing then holo let her touge dance around in his monuth and then started to pull her shirt off when he stoped her and said you don't love me. And then holo turned to lawernce and said I do love you but you aren't a wolf with tears in her red eyes. Then lawerce turned to her and said I want to became a wolf like you. Then she smiled and said really you would do that for me. Then lawernce said yes if it will make you happy and then holo said yes it would. Then all of a sudden a gaint black bird landed and said you fool didn't I tell you to be careful and then the bird transformed its self back into its human form it was dian. Then holo begged her to change lawerce into a wolf like herself. Then dian looked at holo and asked why should I he doesn't want to be like you does he then lawernce turned her and said yes I do. The dian sighed and said very well ill change you into a wolf like holo but you must agree to stay with her forever then lawernce turned to her and said very will. Then holo jumped into his arms and started to kiss him as dian made the preparations. Then 10mins later she told lawernce to get into the circle she had draw into the dirt then dian told holo to put some wheat into her mouth but don't eat it instead put it into lawernces mouth and so holo put her lips onto his and pushed the wheat into his mouth with her tongue. Then dian told holo to step back and then she began and 30 mins. Later holo couldn't belive her eyes in front of her stood a white wolf as big as she was if she had been in her wolf from. Then she turned to dian to thank her and she was smiling and said to holo now you won't be alone then Lawrence got up and walked over to her and said well what do you think holo said you look just wonderful and then he layed down next to holo and rubed her cheek and then holo layed he head down onto his paw nd .and fall to sleep smiling happily and the next morning she wokeup her face buried in Lawrence white fur. Then holos face turned red. Then holo began to take her clothes off and ate a bit of wheat and transformed into her wolf from and went up to Lawrence and started to bit at his ear and he woke up to find holo in her wolf then Lawrence got up and started to chase her. then he chased her into thefroset where they played for a little holo had him pined down until she sliped on some ice. then lawrence had her pined down with his paw biting the fur around her neck then suddenly she started whining


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

_Lawernce bent down to see if holo was hurt but she wasn't . then holo reached her mouth up and licks his holo was pined down by lawercne she whined a little her tail was wagging happily. so lawernce got off of her and let her up. then holo turned to him and asked lawernce are you really going to stay with me tail wagging then he says yes then she reachs up and licked the wolf wolfs nose who was now lawernce. then 2 wolfs walked after together into the forest near their lawercne turned to holo and asked her what do u like about then she says the fact that you chose me twice. then lawernce layed down and curled his long white tail around his new wolf form them holo layed her head arcoss his back and went to sleep snguleing up to him with a happy smile on her face. then lawerance heard wings flaping and he started to growl at the black bird that was circleing the sky above them looking for a place to wokeup and turned to him and asked whats the matter then she saw the gaint black bird that had landed in front of turned to lawernce and asked your protecting me arent you he got into of holo still growling and baring his teeth at the bird. until holo said its ok thats just dian then he stoped growling at the bird. then dian returned to her human form and siad to lawerce why are you so protective of holo is she your mate or lawernce turned to holo who was nuzzleing against his neck wagging her tail happily and he nuzzled back. then dian said oh so you two are together now. but then she you didnt have to protect her from me im not going to hurt your mate. then lawernce and holo started to chase each other in the forest and then dian walk off and didnt come turned to lawernce and said your a foot bigger then me. huh lawerce said holo then turned to him and lightly bit the side of his right ear then she said idot understand now then she changed back into her human form and so did he now had wolf ears and fangs and a long white tail his hair was the same color but it grew passed his shoulders and his chest had more hair on it too and his back had a scar down it. holo went up to him and said you have became even more desireable and nuzzles up to his chest and says lets head back but as she turns away he grabs her and pulls her back to him and lays down with her on his chest and then holo looks up at him and kisses him on his lips and says thank you for protecting me. then he bent down and kisses her as he goes to pulls away she grabs his face and starts kissing him passiantely then lawerce turns to her and said we really should get looked up and him and said get up and starts to walk back with there hands interloccked with they got back to the wagon holo throw lawernce his extra cloths and he put them on with his tail wagging then holo put her cloths on and her cloak and got onto to the wagons driver sit. then lawernce started to pack thhee stuff back into the wagon and put his horse onto the wagon and got up onto the drivers sit and turned to holo and saw that saw was grooming her tail then he saw her ear twicthed under her cloak. then he whip the reins and the hosre started to move the wagon. then holo stoped grooming her tail and leaned over and garbed his arm she noticed that his tail was wagging happyily under his cloak. then holo turned to him and said what are you so happy about and kissed him on his lips and said when we get to town we should get something to eat after we drop the wagon off at the inn. lawercne turned to holo and said sure thing.a few hours pass and they avrie in a town holo had fallen asleep on lawernces shoulder when they got to the inn lawernce turned to her to wakeup herto wake her up to find that she was already awake so they got off the wagon and walked into the inn with holo on his arm and walked up to the innkeeper and asked do you got a room for innkeeper looked up from his desk and said yes but theres only one bed is that ok. lawernce turned to holo her red eyes glaring at him then he said yes that will be fine then the innkeeper turned lawernce and said you have a pretty lawernce turned to the innkeeper and said she isnt my wife she my fiance then the innkeeper said oh sorry about that she just hasnt let go of you arm since you came in then the innkeeper took them to there room then left. they put there stuff down and headed out of the inn into the turned to lawernce and said where are we going he turned to her and said the bar her tail sarted wagging and said final and jumped into his arms then they they arived at the bbar and went in and ordered some whine holo turned to lawernce andsaid this is the best whine ive ever had already on her 2nd drink a few hours later she had drink enogh to make 7 huge man pass out lawernce picked her up and carryed her out of the bar with her head resting on his chest she looked up at him and said why are we going back in her drunken state he said cause you had she said ok falling asleep in his arms he couldnt help thinking how cute she is when she is sleeping when they got to the inn the innkeeper said you had a late night then lawernce said headed up stairs to there room and put holo into bed first taking off her cloak then his own and got into bed with her wrapping his long white tail around her then she move onto his chest and wraped her tail around himshe wokeup to find him asleep next to her smiling in his sleep his around she looks up and kisss him his lips and he waks up and they start let her tonuge dance inside his monuth the 2nd time then she sarted to stardle him taking off her colths then lawernce turns to and asked are you sure she says yes now completely he takes his cloths off and so they are both completely naked so she leaned up and nippled on the tip of his left lawernce fliped her over and started fucking they fuckked throught the night then they passed out holding each. 5 hours later lawernce wokeup to find holo half naked on his chest warping her arms around his chest with her tail wagging slowly n her she wokeup and grabed his hand and put it to her face and started rubing turned to lawernce and im hurgry he laughed and said they finish getting dressed and head down stairs to get something to innkeeper saw them heading and said ah good morning did you like the room holo turned to the innkeeper and said yes very much lawernce notice her tail wagging a little bit under her he lend down and they kissed and there tails the 2 headed out lawernce turned to holo and said we should get married conmented that how will they hide there ears and tail and he said ah we could waer our said i guess we could if we hurry up with she asked him whats the hurry weve got all the time in the world since we cant just smiled at her and said would like to settledown as soon as possible and to beable to interduce you as my wife and it not be a holos tail started to wag under her she turned to him and asked when do you wanna get married he said how about jumps into his arms and kissse him and says they headed to the church aand told the prist that they would like to be marreid right away and the priest turned to them and said of course and so they were married and lefted the churh holo turned to the man she loved and said where would you like your shop to be he said hmm somewhere we wont have to hide our ears and she asked do u even have enogh money to he said yes of course holo my dear then she said we should check out pasloe even throgh i hate that turned to her and said but first lets go to your hometown we are almost there nodded her head and asked him if they could run the rest of the way in there true froms and he says of first we must stop by the inn and ask the innkeeper to watch our arive at the inn and thed innkeeper says he will so they head out turns to him and says this is going to be fun i cant wait for you to meet my sisters if there still alive that they dsapeared into the woods and took their cloths off and transfrom into ther true only takes them a half a day to get to yoitsu to find that it wasnt destoryed then holo heared someone call her name it was her older sister she turned to holo and asked who is he hes cute whats his name then holo said its lawernce then she noticed he was growling at the other wolfs who were thnking about hurting holo then her sister turned to her and said his your mate isnt nodded her head in agreement then her sister turned to lawernce and sad its nice to meet you im rose then lawernce said its nice to meet you rose asked bhim why are you growling noones going to hurt her lawernce turned to rose and said how can i be holo came up to him and said its ok rose said hes really is your always did like the bigger she turned to lawernce and siad your pretty rose turned to holo and askd how long will you be staYING she said just a few days. this big idoit is a peddle and whts to open his own why are in a hurry rose asked lawernce and he says cause we left are stuff at a inn and its going to take us a while to get back rose said why not stay here then says he used to be a human male but he was turned into a wolf. then rose says oh holo turned to lawernce and told him to folow her and so they went off by lawernce asked holo where are you taking me and she turns to him and says my favorite spot in all of yoistu then he says oh ok. then holo turned to him and says this is it lawernce turns to her and says this place realy s holo says we better head back they should be preparing a party for what asked lawernce then she says for finally finding a they head to where they were when he had met her older sister rose to find every wolf gather there waiting so lawernce sit down and holo rubs up against his chest and then everyone say there really loveydovey arent his tail starts wagging a little then he leans over to tell holo that everyone is talking i dont mnd she another male wolf comes up to lawernce and says my name is rock you must have your hanbds full with lawernce says no not at all then he growls at him then rock says your really protective of her arent then stops rubbbing on his chest and turns to rock and said yes he is._


	3. Chapter 3

Then holo hurned to lawerce and said "I think they like you" he said "that's good that means they wont take you away from me" there tails started to wag. rose came up to holo and said "ive never seen you this happy before you must really like him" turned to her and said "yes I do" then lawernce came up then a group of wolfs came up to him and said "that holo finally found someone who understands he"r then holo turns away embarssed then rose went "wow i never seen her look like that" then holo let_ out a low growl at her sister telling her to be rose came up to lawrence and said "wouldnt you rather have me instead" then holo started growing at her sister then rose said "oh my you are getting so worked up over someguy" she turned to him and said well lawernce said "no i only want holo" and then he walked towards holo and she whispered into ears "that there testingyou" came up and said to lawrence "why not marry her before she chages her mind aboutyou" said the other wolfs "you have to marry her we,ve never seen her acted this way" he looked at holo sure and said "they should lay down to get some rest" and they warpeed there tails around each other then the other wolfs said "all there so sweet" but when another male waled pasted them he heard lawrence growling then "he said this guys got it bad for her" rose throught to herself could they have already done it thats the only way holo would growl at family i they wokeup to find the wolfs waiting for them then rose came up to holo and said "can i talk to you alone" holo agreed and turned lawrence and said "wait here" he agreed she walked off with her sister and asked "what is it you wanna ask me" she turns to her sister and said "youve done it with him havent you thats the only rason you would growl when i was testing him well" then rose turned to her and asked her "you didnt tell him what that means did you?"holo said "um we didnt" then rose said "your lying you did then that means he really is your mate" holo turned to her a said "yes what of it" nothing ten she returned to lawernce and siad "we should leave" so they they were back by the woods where they lefted there cloths and they turns back into there human face was red she leaned up and started kissing him on his lips then she moved to his neck lightly biting and licking lawrence moaned and said "are you trying to have sex with me again?" then she moved to ear and lightly nimpled at the tip he then started to kiss her neck and before long he cumed inside of her releasing his seed deep inside of her then he pulled out of her and they got dressed and she fall alsleep in his arms next morning they woke up and head to the inn and paided the innkeeper for watching there stuff and got on the wagon and lefted for pasloe to see how everyone was turned to lawrence and said "youre not going to leave me for chole are you?"he looked at her shocked and said "of course not your the only one i loveyou." and kisses she said "well be there in a few days" turned to her and said 'i know and im so glad cause its where i first met you.'a few days pass holo and lawrence are there then a villager see lawrence and asked him 'what are you doing back so soon" then he looked holo and asked lawernce who is this pretty lady" holo said "im his wife" then the villager turned to lawernce and "said shes very pretty whats her name holo" said lawrence he was shocked when he herad her name then he said "after that old legend" then he said "does that mean your looking for place to live" he asked holo she tured to the villager and said "lawrence asked is chole around" the villager said yes then asked "him to send chole over to the bar when he sees her he says ok i will" holo and lawernce head to the bar to drink and wait for chole who showed up a few hours later glareing at lawrence then she said "how dare you come back here" then she notice holo and said "how could you bring her here she'll kill us all"__ he turned to chole and said "no she wont then he asked chole to sit" down" withhim" he turned to holo and said "there something you want to say sighed and said she turned chole and said "sorry for scaring you but i was never a god"chole said said "alright i forgive you" holo then the 2 became friends she then turned her eyes back to lawrence and asked "why are you waering a cloak" said will am not human anymore im just like turned to him and asked "are you 2 married" his face turned a deep red at that question so youre then holo said asked what bring you here well said lawrence "we want to live in a place where we wont have to hide are ears and tail" she said" oh ok then we should go tell the mayor" all 2 of them headed towards the mayors house when he saw lawernce he said "i heard you were in town what can i do foryou today?" he said "we need a place to live oh this is my wife holo" then the mayor said "like that old lengend." then holo and lawernce removed their cloaks and said" that she is the real holo so can we live here" asked holo in a sweet vocie "sure" said the mayor he the notice that holos tail was wagging happily then he said "but first you must prove it to me by showing me you truefrom" holo tured to lawrece who said to the mayor "you must not get frighten by her" he agrees then she transfroms into her true from and asked "the mayor do you beleve me now" said the mayor then holo walked over to lawrence and retured to her human from and started rubing againest his chest and they wraped there tail around each lawrence turned to the mayor and said "we will need something big enogh to start a family and have a store well" said the mayor "do you have some place in mind?" "no" said lawernce "i just wanted to make holo happy" then holo tails started waging faster as she looked up at the man she was so in love with and asked "really" then the sun was starting to set outside then chole said "it appears the sun is setting on us and even a wolf can get lovesick" as she simirked at went up to holo and said "goodluck with him he not thatrileable" day turned to night then the mayor said "ive got just the place for you 2 its big and has a shop to it too for just 100" said lawernce "is that the best price you can offer" turning to holo for help in lowing the price who looked and said into his ear "very well ill help you but you must buy me the finest achool they have here." she then turned to lawrence and said "are there any other towns we can show are ears and tails in the open" then the mayor said "um how does 70gold sound turned him and said i kepted my promise of making your wheat harvest well your the ones you forgot about me so how about 40 and you tell everyone in town that holo will be living here from now" said "ok" the mayor who then turned to lawrence "do you have the moeny on you now yes" said lawernce as he pulled it out of his pocket and handed the money t the then mayor turned to chole and said "can you show them where it is sure said themayor" 3 of them lefted and headed down the road with the moon high in the sky with holo hanging onto his arm there tails wagging then chole turned to holo and asked "how did you 2 meet each other" holo turned to her and said "its a long story ill tell youlater" they came to stop in front of a huge building and then chole said "this is it" then lawrence turned to holo and said "its percet" it was a tall read buliding then the 2 went in then holo turned to chole and said "met me in the bar later" she said "sure later then" lawernce lefted to get the wagon and horse from the holo said "ill be at the bar with chole if you need me" holo headed back down the dirtroad and looked up and said "what a beautiful moon tonight" and contuned up the road until she came to a small red and went in and saw chole wating for her by the bar and went up to chole and said "well you beat me here" chole turned to her and said "yes i did then holo told the barkeep to get her a beer" he did and said "my i guess its true" while smiling and said "you have a lovely tail" then he saw her ear move then she asked "are you lying to me?" he said "no" then holo turned to chole and said "ill now tell you how me and lawrence met" was during the harvestfesvtial and i had jump fromin you hands the wheat and into the wheat in his later on as lawrence was going to sleep he saw me completely naked in the back of his wagon then chole said naked?yes "then he yelled what are you doing my wagon" then i got up and howled at the moon "then i asked do you have any achool he said no i asked him if he would take me to my home in the far north and he said yes" and that how we met said "thats the most intesrting story i ever heard" and then they drink some more with holo then a few hours later holo lefted headed back to her house and saw the wagon by it and went inside where lwarence greeted her with kiss and "said its late we should get some sleep" so they headed up stairs and went to bed with holo and she rested her head on his chest and went to they spleted in until noon that day lawrence wokeup first and looked down and saw holo on his chest and gently moved her onto the bed and got up. but then holo wokeup and "said where are you going?" he said in town wanna come let me get changed" then they both headed down stairs the sun was shining high in he they went out the door there earrs and tails not hidden anymore and headed down the road there tails wagging."then a villager said look there tails are moving"then a gruop of people came up to turned to lawrence and asked "why are they looking at us like that"he said "cause of our tails there just wandering"then one of the villagers came up and asked "are you a cuople"they nodded their then turned to the boy and "said i am holo the wise wolf and i am also going to be living here"the boy looked at the grining wolf a girl came up to lawrecne and said "do you love her""yes i do very much"then holo growled at her when she got to close to lawrence then the villager said "i see even wolfs get jeausoly"then she walked away holo then turned to him and said "she reminds me of my bigsister"then she turned to the group gathered around them and said" we need to go now"so then group let them pass then lawrence turned to holo and said "im going to leave town for a few days to get stuff for the shop do you wanna come with me or stay here to get know the people of this town better?"then holo said "stay here you wont be gone long will you?"As they contuned to walk down the road holo turned to him and asked "where are we going?"He then turned to her and said "the inn i want you to meet the innkeeper hes very nice"holo turned to him and said fine if thats want to do"Then they came to the inn and went in the innkeeper was cleaning the tables when he notice them walk in then he came up to them and said "oh my lawrecne shes really pretty i can see why you changed into a wolf"Oh said holo and ill growl at anyone who trys to steal my mate"then the innkeeper started laughing your very charming too you must have worked your way into his heart"then he turned to lawrence and said "what can i do for you today?"well you see im going to be leaving to get stuff for the shop and i need someone to keep holo company while im gone and show her around itll only be for a few days"while sure ill do it"Then chole walked in and went up to holo and said "wanna go somewhere really fun with me?"sure"oh hes leaving town for a few days its going to be boring with noone to tease"then lawrence bent down and kissed holo passiately on the lips their tails wagging wildly as they kissed then he lefted chole and holo lefted the inn holo turned to chole and said "you remind me of my oldersister in a way"oh said chole holo the wise wolf has a sister thats never broughted up in the legend."meanwhile in the port town lawrence sees some really good ahool and buys some for back in yousti her sister said "i hope she doesnt get her heart broken again but he does protect her when hes not even awake maybe ill pay them a vist."meanwhile holo and chole are "talking about there family" then holo turned to chole and asked "how do you know lawrence?"chole turned to holo and said well he was my master when i was training to be peddler."Then efore they knew it it was dark and time to head back then holo asked "chole would you like to get back in town in 20 seconds?"sure" said chole "well then ill let you ride on my back"then holo transformed into her true form and let chole on her back and took her she headed to her home and went back to her human form and went up shairs and said "i miss lawrence i hope he comes home soon or ill be mad" then she went to day holo wokeup at noon and headed down to the then walked up to the innkeeper and asked "what is that yummy smell can i have some?" "sure" said the innkeeper then he went back into the kithecn and brought holo a steak and said "this is it" holo then turned to the innkeeper and asked "can you show me around town after im done eating?"sure" said the innkeeper then within a few minutes holo was finished eating then the innkeeper turned to her and "said you sure can eat."then they lefted the inn then suddenly a villager came up to holo and said "you really are pretty everyone wish you were avaible."holo then turned to the girl and said "oh hows that this not what i really look like you do know that dont you?"the villager nodded then she noticed holo sniffing the air then holo said to herself "hes back but why so early?"then she ran off to greet larence as lawrence was coming up the road her could see holo tail wagging very happily he then said to himself "she seems happy to see me but why could she really love me that much?"then he notice holo ran up to greet him and then she turned to him and said "what took you so long i missed you i through you were capture by some chruch."then he turned to her and said "sorry i took so long i got you the finest achool they had"then he leaned down and kissed her many times on lips whispering i love you to her"then the innkeeper saw holo on lawrence arms and said "thoses 2 need each other holo was so sad without him here"then holo said "you should take off your cloak i smell my sister coming and shes nnot that faraway"and so lawrence took off hes cloak and took the stuff to the shop then a gaint black wolf appeard before them it was her sister "then holo said "oh no my sisters over doing it again"then rose shirk down into her human form and turned lawrecne and said "long time no see"holo then turned to her and asked "what are you doing here bigsister shouldnt you be with your mate making the next heir to the throne?"rose then turned to her and said "oh is that so then what about you your kissing his nick right in the middle of the road and you didnt tell him its mating season did you?"then chole appeared and asked whats mating season and who is this?"then rose turned to chole and said im her big sister and well mating season is when a pair of wolf that ae mates cant control themselfs and have sex anywhere i mean look at them there kissing eachothers necks right in front of you."then chole said i surpose so but why then holo and lawrence ran off to do it in peace then chole turned rose and ask" "what will hapean to holo during mating season?"well said rose "she will not let anyone near her mate and growl at anyone who does possible attack them too so stay away from her for awhile."meanwhile holo said to lwrence why are we doing ths its dngrous?"then he turned to her and said "i dont know i throught you would know."then suddenly rose thenseddenly appear and said "my you really do have a greay body little sister."holo then turned to her and asked "what do youwant cant you see im busy?"holo and lawrence kept on doing it until they reached their cliamx then she turned to rose who said "you shouldnt do that so offen epspeaily during mating season"lawrence then turned to rose and asked "whynot and how is it danguos will something bad hppean to holo?"well said rose mating "season is when female wolfs can get and then shell became even my protective of you and you well do the same"then lawrence turned to "her and asked she isnt is she?"rose then said "i dont know that depends on how many times you did it with her."then the 2 headed home and went up stairs lawrecne then turned to "holo and said ill never leave you again." and went to sleep the next morning holo didnt feel well she turned to lawrence and said "i dont feel good and i dont know why maybe i had to much to drink."then he turned to her and said "ill go get help ill bring your sister to you."then he lefted to go look for her sister he found her at the bar and went up to her and said "i need you to come and see holo right away."then she turned to lawrence and asked "why should i?"he then turns to her and says "cause shes your sister"then they both lefted the bar ad headed towards their home andwent up stairs then rose turned to him and said "we need to test somethig"then she went up to holo and said "you look awful"holo turned to "shutup"then rose went up to lawrence and leaned on his chest causing holo to growl at her rose turned to lawrence and said "she just had to much to drink shell be fine"then lawrence went over to holo whos tail was wagging and layed down with her_


	4. Chapter 4

"The next day holo and lawrecne wokeup to find her sister rose sitting in a chair waiting for them THEN holo turned to her and asked "what are you doing here?"then rose said "im here to make it doesnt happean again." then lawrecne turned to holo and asked "what happeaned?"holo turned to him and said "it was nothing i just thorught this guy loved me and then he lefted for my bestfriend."he turned see she was crying and said to her "i would never do that to you holo i only love you." then holo said "really you wouldnt leave me?"then he bent down and kissed on the lips and said "yes"then rose turned to him and said well see how long you stay with her."then they lefted for the bar to drink and eat then as there walking down the street rose notices everyone is looking at them then she turns to holo and says "you have to tell him."Holo looks at her sister and askes "tell him what?"then they reach the bar nd the barkeeper turns to holo and sayys as pretty as always then she notice that lawrence growled at him and then she turned to him and said "thats so sweet of you."then he turnd to and said "oh how is that?"holo said "cause i never had anyone who would protect me like that before."then rose said i need to talk to you later" to lawrence he said ok you can stay at our place until you go back"then holo turned to lawrence and said i want to go back now you can stay here if you want"then holo lefted then lawrence turned to rose and asked "what is it that you wanna talk about with me?"well its about holo it seem shes really does love you.""But that could be troble she gets jelsous even when i get near you"then he lefted and found holo asleep then she woke up when she smelted him and jumped up and pushed him to the ground and said" lets go somewhere where its just us." then she riped his pants off then lawrecne askd why are you so jelous all the time i really would never hurt you no matter what"holo looked at him with her red eyes full of tears lawrence asked why are you cry?"she then says cause you have made me so happy" and then she nuzzled into his chest then she falls back asleep they wake up at noon to find that rose was laughing at turn to her and "asks what so funny?"then lawrence turned to holo and asked to holo "you wanna go somewhere in are true froms?""sure but where?"she they took off there colths and went out the door to find sevral of towns people looking at them then they ate some wheat and then a gaintbrown wolf and white wolf stood in front of them then holo turned to lawrence and asked can we go now?"yes we can now keep up"

they lefted and headed towards the forest holo turned to lawrence and asked "where are we going?"he turns to her and says "you see." while his tail is wagging meanwhile rose went up to some one and asked "have you seen my sister around?"he looks at her and says "No but i did see her leave earlier with a white wolf leading the way i think they were going somewhere to be alone."then rose turned to him and asked "what way did they go?"um towards the forest why is something the matter?" then rose took off her cloths and transfromed into a black and white wolf and headed after holo and lawrence were laying under a tree then lawrence to holo and said "call me kraft from now on ok."then suddenly kraft started growling holo then turned to him and askd "whats the matter is something coming?"then he warped his tail around her and said "its your sister i think she followed us here."then rose appeared and saw holos head on krafts back and his tail warped around went up to them and asked "what are you doing here in the middle of nowhere?"holo looked at her and said "Nothing at all just laying under a tree with the only one ill ever love."then kraft turned to her and asked "do you feel better now holo?"rose looked at her sister and said "dont tell your sick but you dont look sick we most return home now."holo turned to her and said "no i wont leave him."then kraft started to growl at rose rose turned to holo and told her tell him "she isnt in any danger."

then kraft turned to holo and said "ill go where ever you go if your sick ill be sad if i lose you."then he turned to rose and asked "cant you bring help here i dont think she shouldnt go all the why to the north if shes sick."she said "yeah but you guys should return to town"then holo and kraft got up and headed towards the village. kraft turnd towards holo and asked "how long do you think it will take for your sister to get help?"holo turned to him and said "not long lets go see chole."when chole got home she saw holo and kraft in there trueforms waiting for her then she turned to kraft and asked "what are you doing here?" he turned to her and said "just waiting for you."we may have to leave for a little can you watch the shop well were gone?" chole turned to him and said "sure"then they gotup and lefted.

meanwhile in the north rose was talking with there mom and said "i think holo is going to have sex during the mating season and i think she did and now she isnt feeling well and her mate growls at every little thing that goes near her."then there mom said "that isnt good we must check to see if she isnt i'll go with you and check her out my self."so they lefted for pasloe meanwhile holo and krafted were resting under a tree when holo turned to kraft and asked "would you miss me if i died?"kraft turned to her and said "of course i would wish i was dead."then suddenly he got in fort of her and started to growl at the brushs holo looked at him and said "theres nothing there."so he layed back down and warped his pretty white tail around her and said "im just trying to protect you sorry."then suddenly rose and an older wolf appeared and turned to holo and said "my arent you in love and this one is growling at your own mom."holo turned to kraft and said "its ok shes my mom i think she here to help."then her mom went up to her and said hmm you look just awful then kraft turned to her and asked "im not going to lose her with a tear in his blueish gray eyes."she turned to him and said "you really do love her dont you and not just for here satus"kraft turned to her and said "yes im willing to do anything to protect her"then she turned her attection back to holo and got a closer look and "said she shes."she then turned to kraft an said "she isnt sick your going to be a"but for use to contiune to talk i think we should change back into are human froms so they did holo ran over to kraft and said "what does she mean im not sick"kraft turned to her and said i dont know then he turned toward rose and said why dont we all go back to my and holos place."so they all went to there place and talk holos mom turned too kraft and said "your going to be a dad."he turned to her and said "what how is that possible i didnt have sex with her lately."then he looked at holo whos red eyes looked like they were about to cry and said "its ok im not going anywhere"holo then turned to rose and said "you tricked me you said it was ok to do it during mating season."her mom tured to rose and said you told her it was ok you were surpose to stop them."

then holo turned to kraft and said "you really arent going anywhere"he turned to her and said yes pulling her into a tight imbrace. then they went to sleep and rose and her mom lefted saying "good luck they wont be able to change there forms for at least 1wk"holo fell asleep on krafts chest and he woke up to find holo throwing up and he went up to her and said we have to tell chole soon and ill protect you all."then she jumped up and kissed him on the lips and said "thank you"then he turned to her and said "ill always be by your side no matter what happeans."i think we should go to yoitsu."holo turned to kraft and said "i dont think thats a good idea my mom most likely told them that there going to be more wolfs around."he tuned to her and said "ok i wont do anything you dont want me to do"then he turned to her and said "i just miss being in my true form dont you miss it too?"holo turned to him and said "yes very much but it might be intesting to rise wolf pups here in a human village."then he ofterd her his hand and said "are you coming princess."she turned to him and took his hand and said yes we should go see chole." so they lefted and as they walked down the street they notice they were closer then they ever been then they came to choles house and knocked on the door and then they started to kiss then he herad chole coming and said choles almost at the door she then aswer the door and said "whats the matter?"um holo turned to her and said "it likes like theres going to be more wolfs around this village sorry we have to go back to yoitus for a little."then she turned to them and said "when are you leaving you should tell the mayor before you go." then they all headed towards the mayors house with holo hanging onto krafts arm there tails wagging then chole turned to them and said "my dont you just look so happy and you guys are closer then you were before."

then they were there and went inside the mayor turned to them and asked "what is it?"kraft turned to him and said "well be out of the village for awhile we may return we are leaving to night takee care of my horse for me well we are gone."then the mayor turned to them and asked "why are you going?"holo turned to him and said "its a family matter we have to return to yoitsu."then the mayor said "oh ok then."then holo turned to chole and said "ill comeback when i do lets have a drink together."chole looked at her and said"sure why not itll be fun."then holo and kraft lefted and chole turned to the mayor and said "holo said there were going to be more wolfs around here."meanwhile outside kraft turned to holo and asked are you ready to leave?"she turned to him and said yes and gave him some wheat and he trans formed into his wolf form and waited for her to eat some wheat and she did and transformed into a brownish red wolf and nnow there was a white wolf and brownishred wolf sitting side by side the white one was bigger then kraft turned to holo and said "lets go back to yoitsu."so they ran towads the way yoitsu is but they became tired half way there holo turned to kraft and said "you know there going to over react just like when they found out about you."then he turned to her and said i know and layed down next to her and said "its going to be ok i wont let anyone near you and they went to sleep

meanwhile in yoitsu rose turned to her mom and said "did you tell everyone that there be more wolfs and where are they."her mom turned to her and said "yes and they got really happy"yes i think holo and that idoit should hurry up."meanwhile kraft suddenly woke up and turns to holo and said "are you ready to go now you seem to be awake."she looks at him and said "yes we will be at yoitsu by the end of the day but i really just wanna go home and just be with you."he turned to her and said "i would like that too but we have to do this"then she went over to him and started to rub hhis chest and said "ok we should go now or shell send someone to look for us and therell find us no matter where we go."kraft turned to her and said your mom is insane why is she having us return to yoitsu?"kraft turned to her and said "so what lets just go home now and foget about this you seem nervous."holo turned to him and said "thats a good idea i love you for that but i would like something to drink."so they headed back to pasloe and were there in half a day then chole went up to holo and said "how did it go?"we didnt go we turned around half way there then she went back into her human from and put her cloths on and kraft did the same then turned to him and said "i need something to drink lets go to the bar."he turned to her and said "of course but after that we need to go somewhere on the wagon."so they headed to the bar the barkeeper knew by now to just keep serving them cause holo would always drink alot kraft turned to he and asked "how can you drink that much?"she looked at him and said "cause its good"then he turned to her and said "we need to leave."so they lefted to go get the wagon and so they got the wagon and lefted towards in ruvinheigen nora throght to her self i wonder how holo and lawrence are back on the wagon holo turned to kraft and asked "why are we not wearing cloaks to cover are ears and tail?"he then turned to her and said "cause you dont like it and it makes you sad to have to hide your ears and tail dont worry i wont let the church take you."holo looked at him then her ear twitched and he asked "what is it i didnt lie"she then turned and asked where are we going?"he looked at her and said "ruvinheigen"she looked at him like he was crazy and said "why are we going there?"he waged his tail and said so i can show you off to people."she turned red and said "idot" then they heard a bell and smelted the scent of turned to holo and said "i think its nora."then suddenly a blonde girl with brown eyes appeared and then holo turned to kraft and said "you knew you she would be here didnt you kraft"then nora came up to them and notice that lawrence had a tail and eyes like holo and turned to him and said what hapean?"he looked at her and said "i fell in love with a crazy and lonely wolf and decide i would become like her and so i did."nora turned to him and said "is that so then i hope you have kids soon." then he turned to her aand said "we are going to have kids." then she looked at holo who looked sick and said "oh then where are you going then?"kraft turned to her and said "were going to Ruvinheigen why dont you met us at the bar we could catch up." then holo glared at turned to him and said "ok"so holo and kraft went on a head and when they came to the town the gatkeeper asked "why do you guys have ears and tail like a wolf?"kraft turned to him and said "cause were just pagan wolfs nothing more and we came here to drink your fine achool."and if you hate my mate ill transfrom into my true form and hurt you."then he turned to her and smile and said "see i wont let anyone hurt you"then the gatekeeper turned to him and said "your in love with her i cant blame you she is really pretty."she then took her tail and wraped around her back and said "i love you too and i know you wouldnt let anyone hurt me."then he turned to the gatekeeper and said "can we go through the gate now we are just here to drink."sure just dont hurt anyone in town and your white tail is really pretty then kraft heard holo growl lowly."So they went through the gate then kraft turned to holo and said "we have to go to the tradinghouse first so i can show you off to jacob"so they headed to the tradinghouse holo turned to kraft and said "kraft are you sure you should go see him now that your a wolf?"meanwhile in yoitsu holos old flame said "huh at least she found happyness and now shes going to be a mother."meanwhile in ruvinheigen holo turned to kraft and said"your so silly."kraft turned to her and said were will be at the tradinghouse in a few mintues".then holo looked at him and said "Are you sure about this what if he reports us to the chruch if im away from you again ill be sad."he simles gently and says ill never let anyone report my princess to any chruch."holos face then turned red and she looked at him and said "oh your princess what makes you say that."

he says "cause i never going to leave you."then he stops the wagon and says "this is the trading house we should goin."so they went in and saw a fat man with short brown hair and brown then turned to kraft and asked "who is that?"then jacob looked up to see kraft and says "what happeanedand who is that girl?"kraft then walks up to him and says "dont you like our tails and shes my wife."then jacob says "you got married to a pagan god."kraft turned to him and says "i became a wolf because i fell in love with a wisewolf who was very lonely and i wanted to save her from that."holo then walks up to him and says "you saved me when you told me that youll always protect me no matter what can we go to the bar now i need something to drink."then he turned to and said"but holo souldnt we make some money first."holo smiled and said "oh but peddler shouldnt you of alredy had money."then kraft turned to her and said "the princess wouldnt be happy"said "oh i dont know."then they both start laughing and then they kissed each kraft turned to jacob and said "can we have a place to stay for a few days she really needs to rest."he turns towards kraft and said "sure"

then kraft turned towards holo and "now we can go to the bar my princess" offering his hand and she takes they leave for the bar and as they are walking down the road holo turns to him and says kraft you know there talking about us like were evil creatures dont you?"he nodded his head yes and pulled her closer to him and whisper to her i wont let them hurt you so dont her tail waged and she says to him "i know my kraft and i wont let anyone hurt you." then they kiss each other then they were at the bar and went inside and noticed that nora was already went up to her and asked "what you been up to since we last saw you?"he then went up to the barkeeper and said bring a couple bottles of your best wine to my mate" holo then turned to him and said you didnt have to be mean to him."i know but i wanted you to have the best."then nora turned to kraaft and said ive been doing nothing."then the barkeeper came over with a couple bottle of he lefted kraft looked at holo and asked "how is it?"she looked at him and said "its very good its a good thing i love you or i would have lefted a long time a go"

a few hours later kraft was carry a passed out holo down the road and noticed she had put on some weight and theought to himself im really going to be a she woke up and said "i what some more of that wine?"then he looked at her and said "we need to get some sleep dont we."then they were at the trading house again and went inside and up the shairs then kraft turned to holo and said "you put on some weight."she turned to him and said its all your fault you get me anything i want then he lays down on the bed and then she folows him and wraps his tail around her and sleeps all day and then kraft woke up to find holo arms wraped about his waist and her face cuddling to his chest and when he lifted her face he saw that she was awake kraft turned to her and said are "you ready to go to renos my love?"holo turned to him and said "yes but you have to get me some more of that wine you got for me lastnight."they got up and he leaned down and kissed her passiately and said "anything for you."then they headed down shairs and found jacob who turned to them and asked "did you sleep well?"they turned to him and said "yes we are leaving town today."then they haeded to the bar and buyed 2barrels of the finest wine they had and when they were half way down the road kraft turned to holo and said "are you happy now?"she looked up at him and said "yes very."then holo turned to him and asked "do we really have to go to renos i dont like it there?"kraft turned to see a worryed like in her rad eyes and said dont worry "youll be fine i wont let anyone hurt."holo turned and said "i know but that place is still horrible and your not human anymore."

five days later they were down the road from renos holo was asleep in the kraft turned around and woke her up and said "were almost there."so looked up at him and said "you woke me up for that and im cold." then she moved to the driver breach and sat close to him and said "can you wrap your tail around me?"kraft sighed and wraped his snowwhite tail around her and said "better"holo looked into his blue eyes and said yes very your just too kind"then they got to the he turned to holo and said "we may have to waer our cloaks for a little just until we get pass the gate."then he handed her a cloak and put on his holo turned to kraft and said "do you think eve will be in town?"then he turned to the gatekeeper and said "can i have a pass we are here to see an old friend and do some trading."the gatekeeper turned to kraft and said "sure" then he handed kraft a pass and said "but we have to make sure you dont have anything bad on you."kraft turned to the gatekeeper and said sure and turned to holo "and asked Is that ok?"she turned to him and said "yes as long as they dont call our tails cheap."then the gatekeeper saw holos and krafts and said "whats this?"then the other one said "everyone has cheap wolf fur these days"then kraft turned to them and said "what do you mean by cheap that tail is her pride."then they said "you can go now."then he turned to holo and said we can take the cloaks off now."he turned to find her cloak alredy off and her sitting beside him and then he took his cloak off and said are you ok and your tail isnt cheap."holo looked up at him and said "are you really that worried about me?" her tail wagging he said "yes you are after all my mate you dont want me to worry about you?" and then they came to an turned to kraft and asked "isnt this the same inn we stayed at last time what is the really reason we came here?"kraft turned to holo and said "to thank eve if it wasnt for her i wouldnt of been able to confess my love for you."then they went in and saw the same innkeeper and said "we need a room for 2."the innkeeper turned to them and said "sure its the first room."they went up shairs and into the then turned to kraft and said "lets just go back to my home i have a bad feeling about this place."kraft looked at her and said "ok we will but first i have to find someone to buy my horse and wagon we can just carry the wine."holo turned to kraft and said "lets just sell him to the innkeeper im sure hell buy him from you."kraft turned to holo and said "lets get some sleep we will find a buyer tomorrow."holo turned to him and kissed him and he returned the kiss and said "ok"

holo went to the bed and layed lown and kraft followed and notice that she was kraft wraped his arms and his tail around asked "whats the matter holo i right here?"holo looked at him and said "I cam smell that women she isnt too far from here."kraft pulled her closer and said "its ok you get some sleep and then he said what home do you what to go to palsoe or yoitsu?'but holo was already asleep and was followed by next day he woke up with holo holding onto him tightly as if he would disapear if she didn' she wokeup and said "can we leave now i dont like it here."kraft looked at holo and said "of course but first lets go to Kumersun."holo looked at kraft and said "why do you wanna go there?"kraft ofer her his hand and says "to show you to a friend so they can see how pretty you are."then they lefted to get the horse and wagon and then they headed towards Kumersun. half way their holo turned to kraft and said "that boy will be there you know."kraft wraps his tail around her and says "I know what did he say to you last time we were there?"i cant tell you."it only takes them 3 days to get to kumersun holo turned to kraft and says "can we find a inn first?"kraft looks at her and says "sure lets go this way" and they come to a inn


End file.
